Poderia ser ele
by Mih Snape
Summary: Pós 03x21. Katya pondera sobre Jack Bristow.


_**Poderia ser ele**_

Já passa da meia noite e eu simplesmente não consigo dormir. O quarto está mal iluminado pelo luar que atravessa as cortinas, mas essa fraca luz é o suficiente para que eu possa vê-lo deitado do meu lado.

Ele está completamente adormecido, porém, há um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios que chamam a minha atenção. Não sei se ele sorri todas as noites, mais hoje, particularmente hoje ele está sorrindo e é por isso que eu não consigo dormir, porque estou aqui velando seu sono enquanto percebo o homem maravilhoso que ele é, e que nunca poderá ser meu.

Que ele é determinado, respeitável, que tem uma carreira na CIA e que é um pai preocupado e protetor, eu já sabia, mais hoje pude ver um lado diferente dele, carinhoso, gentil, apaixonado e apaixonante.

Eu não devia estar pensando em nada disso, afinal já tenho problemas o suficiente e ele é um homem casado, casado com a minha irmã. Embora ele não diga nada e a trate pelo sobrenome eu sei que ele ainda a ama, eu sinto que ele ainda a ama. Hoje pela manhã quando perguntei a ele se ele sabia que a Irina teve um caso com Sloane ele me pareceu triste e ressentido e foi justamente ali, naquele singelo e quase imperceptível repuxar de lábios, que eu pude perceber que ele ainda a ama e, mesmo que tente negar, que ele a perdoou por tudo que lhe fez no passado.

Como Irina conseguiu isso ainda é um mistério para mim. Mas então eu me pergunto: que homem não a perdoaria? Continua bonita, sexy e dominadora como sempre foi.

Irina nunca teve problemas em controlar as pessoas, pode controlar quem quiser, menos a mim. Eu a conheço muito bem, sei como ela age, conheço seu estilo, afinal, eu sou exatamente como ela nesse sentido.

Eu e Irina nos damos muito bem, sempre fomos muito próximas e unidas. Fiz muito por ela e ela também fez muito por mim. Mas não me sinto culpada pelo que fiz esta noite. Sei que o que fiz foi errado, que a trai, mas mesmo assim não me sinto culpada. Na verdade estou me sentindo satisfeita, como há muito tempo não me sentia. Ela estava certa sobre o marido, Jack não deixa nada a desejar na cama, e olha que eu não sou tão fácil de se satisfazer.

Não posso evitar meus sorrisos. Não sei por que ele resolveu vir até aqui. Pela manhã ele estava preocupado e impaciente, e eu não ajudei muito dizendo que o achava sexy, mas me rendeu boas risadas depois que ele se foi. Então à noite ele voltou, mais relaxado e ansioso, me disse que podia passar por aquilo sozinho e me beijou. Eu não esperava aquele beijo, ele me pegou totalmente de desprevenida. Foi uma surpresa, uma doce e perigosa surpresa.

Talvez ele só tenha vindo por curiosidade, eu mostrei a ele que estava interessada, ou talvez ele tenha vindo apenas para acabar com um pouco da solidão, ainda não sei.

Ele é diferente de todos os homens que eu conheço. Pode ser intenso, mas ao mesmo tempo gentil, carinhoso, atencioso... Esse sorriso dele meio envergonhado me deixa confusa e as mãos dele... Minha nossa, as mãos dele me deixaram sem ar todas as vezes que me tocam, que me acariciam, que...

Um suspiro escapa pela minha boca e fecho meus olhos por alguns segundos. Sem duvidas Jack é um homem de muitas qualidades, mas há algo nele que faz com que meu estomago se contraia.

Para muitos isso pode não significaria nada, mas para mim isso significa muito. Já senti isso antes e não quero voltar a sentir isso, não agora, não por ele. Eu querendo ou não Jack Bristow ainda é meu cunhado.

Ótimo, agora ele está aqui me encarando. Não queria tê-lo acordado, não queria que ele me pegasse observando-o da maneira que eu estou.

- O que foi Katya? – me perguntou gentilmente com a voz ligeiramente rouca.

- Estou pensando. – respondi encarando-o.

- Às 3 da manhã?

- Sim. Às vezes eu não consigo dormir e passo a noite pensando. – eu digo com sinceridade. Sinceridade demais pro meu próprio gosto.

- E em que estava pensando?

Agora seria a oportunidade perfeita pra dizer algo que não fosse totalmente estúpido e sem o menor pingo de verdade, mas há algo nesse homem que me impede de fazer isso agora. Então mais uma vez eu digo a verdade, a boba e infantil verdade.

- Estava me perguntando por que de você voltou.

- Você está pensando sobre isso ás 3 da manhã? – me perguntou sorrindo.

- Aham.

- Bem, primeiro porque desde que você me deu aquele beijo sem motivo eu tenho pensado em você.

- Foi um beijo muito bom. – eu rebati sorrindo.

- Segundo, porque você me deixou realmente curioso flertando comigo da maneira que você fez.

- Eu sou muito boa nisso!

- Sem dúvida. E terceiro, mas não menos importante, eu não consigo dizer não a uma mulher linda, incrivelmente sexy, de caráter duvidoso e cujo sobrenome seja Derevko. – completou rindo ao passar a mão em meu rosto.

Não pude deixar de rir quando eu mesma disse:

- Essa sou eu.

É incrível vê-lo assim, tão meigo e atencioso, dizendo essas coisas fofas, depois de ver o quanto fica sério quando está trabalhando. Eu não devia, mais estou me derretendo mais e mais a cada palavra, quero beijá-lo novamente, mas algo me impede de dar o primeiro passo.

- Sabe, - recomeçou ele – eu tenho essa estranha tendência de me sentir atraído por assassinas psicopatas. – completou me puxando para dentro de seus braços.

Tão perto e ao mesmo tempo tão longe, estava pensando nisso quando ele me beijou de leve nos lábios e murmurou em meus ouvidos.

- Tente descansar um pouco.

- Você está cansado? – perguntei ao deitar minha cabeça em seu ombro e sentir seus braços deslizarem pelas minhas costas e suas mãos descansarem nos meus quadris.

Essas mãos me dão ideias que surpreendem a mim mesma, mas que culpa eu tenho se ele tem um toque não perfeito?

- Um pouco.

- É isso que dá... – eu comecei sarcástica.

- É isso que dá o que?

Sem dúvida consegui chamar sua atenção, me lançou um olhar com aquele ar de dúvida e confusão no rosto.

- É que... Eu não devia esperar tanto de um homem da sua idade. – disse passando minha mão no peito dele o mais sedutora que pude.

- O que você está tentado insinuar Katya?

- Que você está velho e cansado, talvez.

- Você está completamente enganada sabia? – disse antes de cobrir minha boca com a sua e descansar seu corpo sobre o meu.

A provocação deu certo. Talvez eu nunca tenha tido uma noite tão boa quanto essa em toda a minha vida, talvez eu nunca volte a ter, mas eu tenho certeza que nunca mais vou me entregar a esse homem. Por mais que minha mente implore e meu corpo suplique isso não vai voltar a acontecer. Jack Bristow é o homem por quem sempre procurei, o homem por quem eu poderia me apaixonar sem dificuldade alguma e isso é a última coisa que eu preciso agora, me apaixonar pelo marido da minha irmã.

FIM.


End file.
